


Declarations

by wicciangirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicciangirl/pseuds/wicciangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to find words to express how he feels, Tommy turns to the one thing that has never let him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declarations

Tommy bit his lip and wondered if he was going to make a fool of himself in front of millions of people but he had tried for so long to tell Adam of his feelings, even going as far as writing a love note but it had just turned into an incoherent mess of words.

At first not saying anything was easy because he had made a conscious decision to stay silent until he was sure what he felt for Adam was love and not some passing infatuation. It was typical that when he had decided that he was head over fucking heels in love with Adam, the younger man had been nursing a broken heart and there was no way Tommy could take advantage of Adam’s pain. It seemed like he and Adam could never catch a break, he was hoping that this time it would be different.

One day Tommy had been scrolling through radio stations on his i-Phone when he had heard the song that perfectly described his feelings for Adam and started planning what he hoped would be the perfect moment for he and Adam. Tommy had spent the last three months practising, needing to get everything as close to perfect as possible. While he wasn’t a good singer, Tommy was certain Adam would focus on the meaning and emotions behind the song than the quality of his singing voice. Tommy’s biggest fear was that Adam would reject him, that the singer only regarded him as a friend and not someone he could fall in love with but Tommy didn’t couldn’t keep silent any longer. Now the day he had been both dreading and eagerly anticipating had arrived and within minutes, everyone would know the truth.

“Welcome back to the show, we’re here with Adam Lambert to discuss his new album. It’s great to see you, Adam.”

“Hi, Ellen. It’s great to be here, I like the new set.” Adam said with a wide smile.

“Thank you. Your new album is coming out in two days, what can your fans expect?”

Adam said quickly, “There’s everything from rock and ballads, to pop and acoustic. I think they will like it and I think the songs will speak to people.”

“I’ve listened to it and it is just great. Now Adam, we’ve got a surprise for you. Just turn around and look at the stage.”

Adam arched an eyebrow in confusion, he didn’t think Ellen would play any really bad pranks on him but he did wonder just what his management had kept from him. When the lights dimmed, Adam turned to the stage and felt his mouth fall open in shock as Tommy, his Tommy centre stage with a microphone and guitar.

“This is for Adam,” Tommy said seriously before he started playing.

As he played the introduction Tommy ignored all of his fears and insecurities and started singing,  
“You touch these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine

I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much I'm yours

And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much but I'm yours

You healed these scars over time  
Embraced my soul, you loved my mind

The day news came, my best friend died  
My knees went weak and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much I'm yours

And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much but I'm yours

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
I know I don't fit in that much but I'm yours.”

As he played the last note Tommy darted a small look at Adam, who had a worryingly unreadable look on his face. Tommy felt his stomach sink as he realised Adam might think he was an ass for putting him on the spot. He felt bad for missing out a line of the song but he would be a hypocrite if he called Adam an angel since he didn’t believe in God.

Feeling both shocked and overjoyed Adam said, “Tommy...wow. You sounded amazing up there.” 

Adam couldn’t help but ask himself how he had missed how Tommy felt for him, when he had hoped for years that Tommy would love him. He hadn’t noticed his friend behaving any different around him, making Adam question just when Tommy had fallen for him. 

Biting his lip Tommy said, “Hey, Babyboy. I'm happy you liked it. I...I love you, Adam.”

“I love you too, Tommy.” Adam said honestly before pulling Tommy closer.

Adam gently pulled Tommy into a gentle yet passionate kiss, whilst they had kissed before; this was the kiss that mattered because it was real. They were not high or playing it up for their fans, no this time it was because they were in love and that made a world of difference. Adam grinned slightly when they broke the kiss and he saw Tommy’s soft smile.

Tommy moved to stand in front of Adam, revelling in the knowledge that Adam returned his feelings. He had a chance with the most amazing man on the planet and he wouldn’t squander it, he was going to do everything in his power to make Adam happy.

“I never thought you would love me,” Adam said honestly having accepted years ago that his love for Tommy would never be returned.

Tommy said bluntly, “I think that I’ve always loved you, it just took me a while to see it. I meant every word of the song, I'm yours, Adam, completely yours.”

Ellen said grinning, “Now, would you two like to join me?”

Adam looked at Tommy, leaving the decision up to the older man sure Tommy had just declared to the world that he loved him but that didn’t mean Tommy ready for the media onslaught. At Tommy’s nod of agreement Adam led the way over to the comfortable chairs, never relinquishing his love’s hand.

“That was quite the declaration there Tommy. What made you decide to do it?” Ellen said with a smile.

“Thank you for helping me. I’ve been trying for years to tell Adam how much I love him and failed. I decided that the best way to do that was in music. As soon as I heard the song, I knew it was perfect because it puts into words everything I feel.”

Ellen nodded in understanding saying brightly, “Still, it was brave of you to take that risk. There aren’t many people who would go on television and announce their feelings for someone, even if that someone was a good friend.”

Tommy said bluntly, “I love Adam and I knew it was the best way to make Adam see how much I love him, that I have been in love with him for years.”

“I love you too,” Adam said sincerely, smiling at Tommy not caring if he looked like a love sick fool.

“How long have you known you are bisexual?” Ellen asked, knowing how often Adam had called Tommy straight.

Tommy floundered for words to explain how he felt about his sexuality before saying, “I'm not really one for labels and I don’t know if sexuality is that cut and dried. I have found everything I want in Adam, and if that makes me bisexual then I'm okay with that. To me, it’s not about being gay or straight, it is about finding someone you love, finding the one who makes you feel complete. Adam is it for me.”

Adam grinned at Tommy’s words, knowing some people probably didn’t feel the same but as far as he was concerned, labels didn’t matter so long as he had Tommy. 

“How do you feel about that, Adam?” Ellen asked carefully. 

Adam said bluntly, “I don’t really care about labels, so long as I have Tommy.”

“Well I am happy for you both. Now that’s all we have time for folks tomorrow we have Darren Criss talking about his new film,” Ellen said with a wide grin.

Tommy and Adam waved goodbye to the audience, fleeing backstage as soon as the cameras off. The couple wanted time to talk about what had just happened and to plan their future together. Once they had made their way back to the green room, Adam gave in to his instincts and roughly pushed Tommy against the wall, capturing Tommy’s beautifully rouged lips with his. He moaned when Tommy’s hands caressed his back, pulling him even closer until there was no space between them.

Tommy moaned when Adam’s lips suddenly met his, unable to focus on anything but Adam, his beautiful Adam. His senses relished in Adam, the feel of soft lips, the scent of cologne and a musk that was uniquely Adam, the beautiful blue eyes gazing into his and the gasps escaping Adam’s mouth. Tommy couldn’t help but arch into Adam’s touch, he had wanted it for so long and a part of him still believed he was having a wonderful dream. 

Realising they would quickly get carried away, Adam broke the kiss, giggling at Tommy’s whimper of disappointment. Adam knew that he had to be the strong one, he didn’t want their first time to be in a green room were anyone could walk in. He wanted their first time to be in his king sized four poster bed, he wanted to see Tommy spread out on the red sheets as he kissed his way down the bassist’s body.

“Let’s go home, Baby,” Adam said with a soft smile.

Tommy smiled back and gently took Adam’s hand in his, leading the way out of the building. He wondered how Adam would react if he voiced his idea about them moving in together. He loved Adam and couldn’t see a reason why they shouldn’t live together. They had lived together for months whilst on tour without any arguments and he couldn’t see how being in a relationship would suddenly cause problems, as they already knew each other's little quirks and routines.

As they stepped outside Adam and Tommy were hit by a wall of noise, screams and expressions of joy from their fans, occasionally interrupted by jeers. Tommy smirked slightly when he saw a sign saying “We Knew Adommy Was Real!’ 

With a quick wave to the fans the couple quickly got into Adam’s car, Tommy quickly kissed Adam’s cheek just as the taller man started the engine. Adam returned the kiss before starting the car, wanting to get home so he could spend hours mapping out every inch of Tommy’s beautiful body. His heart was screaming at him to ask Tommy to spend the rest of his life with him but he didn’t know if Tommy would think he was moving too quickly but then, Tommy had told the world that he loved him so it wouldn't be a problem. Adam quickly decided that they were going to spend the night making love and in the morning he was going to find the most beautiful, tasteful ring in the world and propose.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The song I'm Yours was written by Writer(s): Daniel John O'Donoghue  
> Copyright: Danny O'Donoghue Music, Universal Music - Z Songs  
> Disclaimer: I know none of these people, nor do I own them, they own themselves. This story is completely fictional.


End file.
